Welcome To Bloodclan
by BurningPigeon
Summary: What would have happened if Bloodclan won the battle and Scourge had lived? In this Bloodclan au Scourge and Bloodclan take over the clans and their land. Lostface (Brightheart) and Bramblepaw are throw into a world that will give them a chance to be accepted in there new clan. Blood will be spill and loyalty will be tested and the clans will never be the same!
1. Prologue: Welcome To Bloodclan

The battle raged on. The clan cats were fighting the Bloodclan warriors. Most cats were bloody and wounded.

Firestar looked around the battlefield and saw the clan cats losing the fight, he whipped his head around watching a Riverclan warrior being bit on the neck, after a snap the once proud warrior felt down on the cold ground limp and dead. He heard a howl; Firestar bolted towards the horrific sceam watching from afar powerless to do anything as a Windclan warrior was battling a Bloodclan warrior. The Windclan warrior jumps up pouncing onto the Bloodclan cat, but before he lands the Bloodclan cat clawed the Windclan warrior in the stomach, he fell over and the Bloodclan warrior darted off he started to chase the Bloodclan warrior but realized that no one with acompany the dying warrior. Firestar ran by the warrior's side, he was lying on the ground bleeding out.

"Save the clans, Firestar. Don't let other cats die this way" The Windclan warrior muttered.

"Your not dead yet, we can get you to Barkface" Firestar said hopefully.

"No, I'm on my way to Starclan" The Windclan warrior said barely loud enough to hear, he took his final breath and joined Starclan.

Firestar turned around quickly and saw Fernpaw, he beckoned her over with a quick whip of his tail.

"Run back to camp and get the elders and Willowpelt as far away from here as possible if you can get to the other camps to" Firestar told Fernpaw. Fernpaw nodded and bolted away from the battle, luckily no cat noticed her.

Firestar jumped back into the battle running to the Highrock. He jumped onto the giant rock dreading what he would say.

"LionClan surrenders" Firestar yelled. Suddenly the whole battle halted to a stop! Scourge looked at Firestar with an mischievous grin. The small tom jumped onto Highrock to address the clans.

"Hello forest cats! Guess who won, that would have been easier earlier but better later than never" Scourge said letting out a _mrrow _of amusement.

"We will be heading out, to find new territory and-"Firestar began to say before he was cut off.

"That deal is off, your clans will be prisoners of BloodClan" Scourge snickered "You should have thought about that before you decided to fight us".

"Welcome to Bloodclan clans".


	2. Chapter One: Proving Yourself

**Just a bit of info about this au the impacts the story**

**1: Snag and Russetfur were former members of Bloodclan.**

**2: Russetfur's father was abusive towards her and Tiny(Scourge) when he entered the twolegplace.**

**3: Firestar ingored Lostface never renaming her Brightheart and he didn't believe she could still be a warrior.**

**4: Gorsepaw lives!**

**5: Bramblepaw hates his father.**

**6: Blackfoot is _way _more evil than in canon.**

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Bramblepaw was shocked he thought they would just leave the territory but to be prisoners of Bloodclan was unheard of.

"Line up" The Bloodclan leader demained.

The cats formed a line. Scourge and the other Bloodclan cats looked them over then Scourge began looking them over individually. The first cat he saw was Tallstar, he looked at him for a second then launched himself at the frail leader biting his neck and killing him instantly. The Windclan cats looked horrified.

"He was useless, he was about as useful as crow food" The tiny leader said.

The tiny leader continued to inspect the clan cats, lucky he'd gotten though the other clans with no more deaths until he came to the thunderclan cats. He stopped at Cinderpelt staring at her broken leg. He was about to spring into the medicine cat but asked this.

"How are you useful" he said claws out.

"I'm a medicine cat, a healer I don't fight or hunt" Cinderpelt said, you could tell she was scared.

Scourge flicked his tail in her face than continued down the line. Once again he stopped, at Lostface.

"I saw you fight in that battle, you have more skill then meets the eye. You'd be a great member of Bloodclan, would you like to join me now" Scourge offered.

Bramblepaw thought that she would decline but was surprised when she said

"Sure"

His fellow clanmates looked shocked Cloudtail couldn't even look at his mate. He hoped that she had only decided to join him due to fear or what he would do if she declined. One the Bloodclan leader finished he faced the crowd of cats, then he flicked his tail. Bramblepaw didn't at first know who stepped forwards but soon realized it was Jaggedtooth.

"This cat joined your stupid clans when a charismatic rouge persuaded him about a great life in the forset but soon after figured were his loyalties lie. Snag, which cats do you think should be members of Bloodclan?"

Bramblepaw knew the charismatic rouge was his father, just thinking about that traitor made him shake in anger. The large tom looked at the Shadowclan cats then faced Scourge.

"I think a few members of my former clan would be acceptable, but I think my apprentice Rowanpaw would be a great warrior once he's done his training also Russetfur is such a ruthless cat that she would be great also. Blackfoot also has some potential" Snag said

"I trust your judgment Snag, I will make them Bloodclan warriors now! Rowanpaw and Russetfur step forwards" Scourge annoced.

The two cats stepped forwards. Scourge eyed Russetfur, she bowed down to the tiny cat and nodded with respect.

"It's nice to see you again Scourge, I am sorry for leaving you. I enjoyed being a part of your clan however I needed to leave to be free of my father. Please have me back" Russetfur begged

Many of the clan cats gasped in surprise, no one thought that the once proud Shadowclan she-cat was a part of Bloodclan. Bramblepaw thought that Scourge would attack her like he did Tallstar but instead he just nodded.

"Your father was an awful cat, I understand you may join Bloodclan again. You are now a Bloodclan warrior, welcome back to Bloodclan Red" Scourge said.

Red nodded appreciatively and walked to see beside Snag, Snag licked her head fur as she buried her head into his shoulder. Rowanpaw also stepped forwards facing Scourge and nodded clearly impressed that Snag had chosen him.

"You are young but with the guidance of Snag you will become a formidable warrior and a great warrior, you are now a Bloodclan apprentice training under Snag your Bloodclan name will be Pryo"

The young ginger cat backed away and joined the two former Shadowclan cats. The clan cats murmured and whispered until Scourge cut them off

"From the rest of you, I believe that their is more potential in you. To become a member of Bloodclan you must fight one of the other apprentices or warriors the winner will become a member of Bloodclan, the loser if they survive they are able to try again. The healers are now members of Bloodclan. Are their any cats here who want to prove themselves?" Scourge asked.

Silence emerged. Bramblepaw was lost in thought, he wanted to prove himself to the clan and to their new leader Scourge. He wanted a chance to be loyal and what would happen if he did nothing and didn't prove himself would he be treated like a prisoner? In a act of courage Bramblepaw spoke

"I would like a chance to prove myself"

"I would to" said mysterious voice

Bramblepaw turned him head away from the tiny leader and saw a young Windclan apprentice he was white with a few ginger patches on his fur he also had many scars all over his pelt and he was a bit smaller than him. After a few seconds his name came to mind. Gorsepaw.

"Tabby what's your name and why do you want to prove yourself" Scourge asked him

"My name is Bramblepaw. My father betrayed his clan and family, he left me to be raise by my mother Goldenflower. Many cats didn't trust me as I look a lot like him and I want a chance to prove myself to you and everycat. I also want to thank you for killing my father Tigerstar so I can at least be freed from him"

The tiny tom let out a mrrow of amusement, and looked impressed then stared at Bramblepaw with his ice blue eyes. Scourge knew this cat could become a powerful and loyal warrior. He nodded and flicked his tail. Then he mewed at last.

"Ginger tom, what do you have to prove" Scourge asked.

The tom stood up and puffed out his chest, stepping forwards towards Scourge looking him in the eyes, fearless of the tiny cat that had killed his clan's leader.

"About two moons ago my clan was attacked by Shadowclan, many cats were injured. The attack was a fear tactic by Tigerstar, he attacked me to show what would happen if the clans didn't submit to him. I barely survived my wounds and now want to prove that I can fight!" Gorsepaw responded.

Scourge nodded at the ginger tom. He looked at Bramblepaw again with his blazing blue eyes then looked over at Gorsepaw. Both toms had determination and clearly were ready to prove them self's to cats not just to the Bloodclan leader.

"Step back and face each other" Scourge instructed. " Once I say so you will fight, the battle will end once the opposite cat is dead or severely injured or when I say so, understood". Both toms nodded, after a few seconds the tiny leader spoke again "Fight"

Bramblepaw wanted to pounce on the young Windclan apprentice but waited, if he did the ginger cat would just belly rake him then the battle would end. Instead he waited for the ginger cat to pounce, he was to swift and fast to claw his stomach. Once the Windclan cat attempted to pounce, the tabby tom just swiftly jumped out of the way twisting back to pin him to the ground unknowing what just happened. Once Bramblepaw pinned the ginger apprentice he did some claw work on his back then began to go for the killing bite hoping Scourge would end the battle without having to kill Gorsepaw and luckily he did.

"Stop!" Scourge announced. Bramblepaw let the ginger tom get up giving him a nod of respect, so did Gorsepaw as he walked over to the Windclan medince cat Barkface. Bramblepaw looked up at Scourge his ice blue eyes staring down at him, he wanted to cringe away but instead he looked back at the leader and puffed out his chest giving it a few quick licks.

"Bramblepaw, you have shown good fighting skills, with a little less mercy you will become a great member of Bloodclan. Welcome to Bloodclan, your new name will be Talon"

Talon nodded with excitement unable to contain his purs. Scourge gave him a look of his approval then jumped down from the Highrock, he was so small that he barely reached his shoulder. Talon bowed down to his new leader, than the black tom licked his head, then stepped back onto the Highrock. Then surprising Talon Blackfoot and Leopardstar stepped forwards.

"We would like to join Bloodclan" The two leaders asked Scourge. The clan cats look shocked, Surprised that their leaders would do such a thing, Mistyfoot snarled her lip back trying not to rage. The tiny leader dismissed Talon with his a flick of his tail. Scourge looked at the two leaders than simply said. "Very well than, fight"

Leopardstar didn't miss a beat pouncing onto Blackfoot, however the white tom slimply jumped countering Leopardstar's jump. He dug his claws deep into the golden she-cat's belly fur dragging his claws down her body. The leopard spotted leader fell over losing her remaining lives. The Riverclan cats looked horrified at what this former Shadowclan cat had done, Mistyfoot's anger turned quickly into grief. Blackfoot simply licked his blood covered fur.

Scourge let out a mrrow of excitement "Blackfoot, you have shown no mercy killing that fish eating fool. You have something many clan cats do not, a taste for blood. I welcome you to Bloodclan. Your new name will be Fearless" Scourge announced.

Scourge jumped from the highrock, then as Fearless bowed Scourge lick his head. As Scourge returned to highrock the clan cats howled in anger "Traitor!" They called. Fearless faced Scourge, then bowed again.

"May I say a few words to the prisoners" Fearless asked Scourge. The tiny leader nodded stepping down from the highrock. Talon was curious about what the large tom had to say.

"Clan cats, I hate to be the one to tell you this but the clans are dead! Scourge and Bloodclan rule the forset now and you should join _us _if you want to survive. Prove your loyalty to him and Scourge will let you join the most powerful clan there ever was, and something tells me you should do it sooner than later" Fearless said

The clan cats murmured surprised in the former clan cats shift in loyalty, others spoke of joining Bloodclan. Some were appalled that a leader would give up and submit so easily. Finally the murmurs were cut of by Scourge

"Take is to your camp and we will continue in the morning"

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Thanks you for reading Chapter 1! The second should be out soon. Please feel free to leave some feedback it would be appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter Two: Home Once More

Lostface was heading back to the old Thunderclan camp, after leading Bloodclan back to the camp they noticed all the queens and elders had disappear however Scourge didn't seem to concerned. It had been two sunrises since Bloodclan had won the battle and a lot had changed. The warriors and apprentice dens were striped of moss and turned into the prisoners dens always guarded by cats, the Bloodclan cats took the abandoned nursery, elders dens and made a extra den for them to sleep in.

Some how in the first night, Firestar, Graystripe, Cinderpelt, Sandstorm, Featherpaw and Stormpaw escaped from the prisoners den and the Bloodclan leader was outraged, she thought that he would claw out the guard's neck. Cloudtail was very upset and depressed but she hadn't had a chance to talk to the white warrior yet.

As Lostface walked in past the guard with a squirrel in her mouth and went to place it in the fresh kill pile, when a Bloodclan tom walked up to her.

"You stuck up clan cats need to fend for your selfs, you keep give up your own food" The tom sneered.

As quick as a snake she replied "I went hunting all morning caught a crow for myself, then caught a squirrel for former kittypets like you" she pointed at the toothless collar "who can't even catch there own prey, get a life."

The tom was surprised by her remark then backed away. She looked around for Cloudtail when Scourge stepped up to the highrock then announced.

"Join here for today's loyalty fights" Everyday at sunhigh, a clan cat was allowed to prove there loyalty by fighting another clan cat. Yesterday, Gorsepaw fought Ashpaw and the grey tom was in the Medince den recovering from the wounds Gorsepaw gave him but he would live. After the fight Gorsepaw was given the new name Flame. Secondly Tawnypaw fought a another Shadowclan apprentice and won, she was given the new name Frost. And finally Mudclaw fought a another clan cat and killed him, earning the name Claw.

"Who would like to join Bloodclan today" Scourge said, flicking his tail.

Three cats stepped forwards, Lostface noticed two of them Longtail and Mousefur and the third was a large tabby tom. Scourge eyed this batch of cats then announced.

"Longtailed cat and mouse coloured fured cat, fight the large tom. Winners will become Bloodclan warriors"

The two former Thunderclan cats looked at each other than nodded, both of the cats began to weave around the larger tom as he clumsily tried to attack to two with heavy paw swipes. Longtail and Mousefur would claw the large tom but didn't have much time leave to deep claw marks but the tom's pelt was littered with scratches. However the tom did land a strike on Longtail's face right above his eyes, but as her partner was struck. Mousefur jumped onto his back and bit down on his neck. After a snap the tom fell limp, the brown she-cat ran over to Longtail helping him up. Scourge looked at them with a bit of surprised.

"I thought the tabby would win due to his powerful attacks but you two have great skill together. Longtailed cat your new name will be Longtail and brown she cat your name will be Dash" Scourge said.

Longtail let out a_ mrrow _of amusement as the tiny leader walked towards him, they bowed there heads and stepped back beside Lostface.

"Anyone else?"Scourge asked the clan. Lostface saw Cloudtail began to get up however he sat back down. Scourge left and went back into the leader's den flicking his tail clearly annoyed.

Lostface began talking to Longtail and Dash about pretty much anything, she offered them her squirrel she caught earlier but they declined say they would go hunting.

"Many cats in the prisoners den will fight but many are still hurt from the battle and are not ready to fight yet" Dash explained.

"Others just won't want to admit that the clans are dead. I think as soon as they can they should at least try to get out of there or else Scourge might just lose his temper and attack them" Longtail confessed.

Suddenly Snake a battle scarred brown tabby tapped Lostface with his tail.

"We're doing battle training for the former clan cats if you'd like to join" Snake offered to the small group of cats.

"I'd like to join" Lostface responded, licking her chest fur.

"I think we're good today, we're going hunting since it's been awhile" Longtail responded for Dash and himself.

Snake nodded as the pair went off, Lostface followed the scarred tom to the sandy hollow. It brought back memories of her youth when Swiftpaw had still been alive and before she was attacked by the dogs. Sitting beside the hollow was Pryo, Talon, Flame, Frost and Red, soon after Snag and Claw joined the group.

"Welcome to battle training here in Bloodclan we do things a bit differently than in your clan, here we're not afraid to draw blood" Snake said flexing his claws.

The former clan cats understood the rogue's tone and knew that blood would be spilled.

"Your claws will be out all the time unless we're practicing The Death Rake or Killing Bite's, also this is practice let's not kill anyone" The scarred tom continued. The group nodded in understantment.

"Ok Pryo and Talon will be one group, Flame and Lostface another, Frost and Red, and Snag and Claw" Snake said.

The scarred she-cat lined up across from the ginger tom, he puffed out his chest with a smirk across his faced. The another's lined up around Lostface waiting for Snake's commands.

"Ok the larger cat will jump onto the smaller, then rear up to attack them".

Flame waited a second to jump complaining on with side to attack her on. Finally he jumped on her blind side, she whipped her head around the pounced on the ginger tom pinning him to the cold grould. He just grunted on annoyance. The other groups did similar pinging there opponents to the ground. Snake looked satisfied at the attacks. It feel odd yet reliving to be fighting with her claws bloody, she didn't get Flame bad but it still drew blood.

"That was good, just remember on a real fight to show less mercy." The group nodded. "Next let's practice Killing Bite's. It's a pretty basic move but to do it right and successfully can be hard. The key is to do it unexpectedly so your enemy can't brace for it. The only way to counter is to protect your neck which is why it worked best unexpectedly" Snake explained. "Now tackle your opponent than bit down on there scruff, just make sure not to bite the bone"

The second Snake finished talking Flame pounced on Lostface, she reared up matching his jump than landed on him. He dug his claws into her hind legs before she pinned him to the cold ground . Then she nipped his scruff to show where she'd bite if he was a attacker. Snake nodded in approval. The other groups finished up and Snake began to speak again.

"Good job, now I'm going to do one more move before we do mock fights, I call this one the back, jump, claw-"Snake was interrupted but a large tom named Snipe one of Scourge's guards and deputy.

"Scourge would like to see Lostface and Red" Snipe told Snake.

"We're in the middle of something" Snake responded clearly annoyed.

"Scourge said it's urgent" Snipe said flatly.

Snake just waved his tail towards Snipe allowing the two she-cats to go with the deputy. They both followed the black and brown cat back to the camp. Snipe didn't say anything on the walk worrying Lostface, Red also seemed a little on edge, but finally they arrived at camp and both she-cats walked up to the leader's den.

"Ah, welcome come on in" Scourge told the two. Both cat went in bowed their heads than sat in front of the tiny leader. After a few seconds the leader spoke.

"The reason I called you in here was just to ask you some questions about your clanmates."

"Are you wondering why only a few are becoming members of Bloodclan?" Lostface asked.

Scourge let out a purr "You can read me well, yes I'm wondering that. I just don't understand why they won't join us"

"Clan cats have a lot of loyalties, to their clan leader, to the warrior code, to their clanmates. Those just don't change overnight but I think once they realize that the clans are dead they will join you" Red spoke a last.

Scourge nodded in agreement. "I could see that"

"Some cats are just injured from the battle and are waiting till there stronger to fight, like Red some cats think that StarClan will float down from the sky and save everycat" Lostface said.

"What should I do if they don't, I talked to my guard and they said to just kill them one by one but I don't want to accept cats who will just betray me" Scourge asked.

"I think that after a few sunrises and there healed, starting giving them the twoleg trash that you ate when you lived there and take the forest prey for the _real_ warriors" Red told the tiny leader.

Lostface was first appalled that she would say that about cats who were her clanmates days ago but she did agree with the red she-cat that it was weakening Bloodclan feeding the prisoners with freshkill so she nodded in agreement. Scourge nodded.

"Thank you for your time and advice, I think I'll do that at least for now" Scourge told them as they nodded and began to head out.

Lostface looked around the camp most cats were out hunting or partoling the large territory, she gazed down on the prisoners den noticing the den lacking a guard. She also knew that Cloudtail was in the apprentice den and it would be easy to sneak him out to chat. She snuck beside the den and noticed a large fluffy white tail sticking out. She let out a purr as she put her paw on her mate's tail.

"What the-" Cloudtail began to say before he was cut off.

"It's me, Lostface. Let's get you out of there" Lostface replyed.

The fluffy tom slowly backed up, his fluffy fur compressing as he stuck out the back hole. After a few tries the white tom was lying beside his scarred mate. He looked better than some of the other prisoners as he didn't any major cuts or wounds. Lostface rubbed against her fluffy mate, drinking his scent.

"How are you feeling" Lostface asked her mate.

He sighed, "Depressed, so much is changing so quickly which is fine but the cat who would lead us though these times ran off." He paused. "I thought of him as a father" he said as Lostface buried her head into her mates fluffy fur.

"Firestar was cruel than most cats thought, he didn't even believe I could ever be a warrior like everyone else" the scarred she-cat confessed to her mate. "No one but you believed I could become a warrior. But here I can be valued and be treated and a asset not a burden." Her mate just nodded in argreement.

"You should prove yourself tomorrow, I miss you" Lostface told his mate. Cloudtail looked her in the eye.

"Lostface your the only cat that I love. I will do it right now" Cloudtail said, before she could say anything her fluffy mate got up and ran to towards the leader's den.

She followed Cloudtail as he left, she noticed that a member of the guard was talking to Scourge as two other cats surrounded a tabby tom with a torn ear and scars on his leg. Scourge had stepped out of the leader's den to address the clan, a small group gathered around the small leader, he was about to speak when the tabby spoke.

"What are you going to do pipsqueak" he taunted.

The tiny tom looked like he wanted to claw out the intruders throat, when he noticed Cloudtail out of the corner of his eye. The black tom let out a _mrrow_ of amusement, then beckoned Cloudtail over with a flick of his tail.

"I don't know how you got out of the prisoners den but I'll let you be if you attack this cat" Scourge told Cloudtail.

The white warrior nodded than jumped onto the tabby, he quickly pinned the tom down with one paw it was quite obvious that this tabby had not been expecting the warrior to pin him down so easily.

"You clan cats have to much honour you won't kill me" he snickered.

Cloudtail turned towards Scourge the asked his leader. "Do you want me to kill him."

Scourge turned towards the white warrior and his prey of a cat, then he grinned telling Cloudtail this. "Not yet make him suffer I'll finish him off"

The white warrior extended his claws over the tabby's face then began slowly clawing though his pelt leaving deep cuts. The tabby winced in pain each time Cloudtail left a cut in his pelt. He began begging for mercy.

"Please let me go I'll never set foot on your territory again" he pleaded.

But Cloudtail gave him none, by now the tabby was in a pool of his own blood. Scourge signalled Cloudtail to release the tom and he did, the tabby began to run off thinking Scourge had given him mercy but as quick as a flash the tiny leader jumped delivering the killing bite. The tom lay limp beside the puddle of his blood. Cloudtail licked his blood covered fur as Scourge returned to greet him.

"There's a reason we're called _Blood_clan. As for you white warrior, I think you deserve a place in my clan as a warrior. Welcome to Bloodclan, Storm" Scourge announced.

The newly named warrior bowed to the leader than padded towards his mate. Lostface felt at home beside her mate, this was the last thing she needed to call this changing clan home again.


	4. Chapter 3: Future?

**A quick note**

**Hey readers! I've been working on this chapter a lot this week so I hope you enjoy it. Also I'm going to spend some more time editing my chapters. I'm kind of busy the next few weeks so between editing my other chapters and life stuff the next chapter might be awhile but I will continue this story till the end. Thanks for reading WTBC!**

**———————————————————————————-**

Talon was stalking a mouse by Shadowclan's old camp, it feeled odd hunting in unfamiliar territory even though Bloodclan claimed the marshy territory a moon ago he didn't know the land as well as Thunderclan's. Every clan cat but Mistyfoot had joined Bloodclan and many cats died in the fights. Scourge had been a good leader so far but he was clearly annoyed at how the former clan cats still stuck by the warrior code and refused to fight with tooth and claw, but cats like Flame, Claw, Pyro, Storm and Lostface were fitting in well and Scourge seemed to like them.

Suddenly a flash of ginger and white darted in front of the tiger pelted tabby. The cat caught the mouse that he was stalking, his tail bristled up in anger. The young tom was about to pounce on the prey stealer when he realized who the ginger and white cat was he was about to speak but the cat cut him off.

"Sorry I stole your kill but you were so lost in thought the mouse almost ran off" Lostface told the tabby warrior.

Talon licked his fur in embarrassment. "Oh sorry about that"

"It's fine, we have caught a a lot of prey and we should pick it up just in case that fox gets to it" Lostface said.

The day before, Scourge had lead a small patrol of cats to the twolegplace. When they were heading there a fox ambushed the group, Scourge was hurt but the tiny tom would be fine he just had to spend some time in the medince den, however the fox had gotten away with only a few claw marks. No one thought the red beast would be back soon but better safe than sorry.

The pair had caught a few mice and a squirrel and were heading back to the camp. The walk wasn't as long as some of the other hunting patrols but they were at the camp by way before sundown.

"Let's take a couple of mice to the medince cats they have been busy" Lostface suggested. Along with the fox ambush a group of cats that were hunting in the twolegplace were attacked by rats and even with three medicine cats they were busy.

"Ok" Talon replied.

The two former Thunderclan cats dropped there prey into the fresh kill pile taking a large bird for the medince cats. A brown she cat approached them.

"Your going to eat that all yourself, Talon" The she-cat teased.

It's for the Medicine cats, Falcon" Talon told her. He didn't know the she-cat well but he wasn't against getting to her better.

"Ok. Talon if your around later would you like to go hunting? I'd love to go to the moor there's lovely sunsets up there" she asked the tabby.

"Sure" The large tabby purred in excitement. The pretty she-cat walked off taking a mouse from the freshkill piece. The two cats walked in silence to the healer's den with the bird.

"She seems to like you." Lostface said breaking the silence.The tabby tom just nodded his checks blushing, he tried to speak but his mouth was filled with bird to answer the scarred she-cat. After a little while the two cats arrived at the medicine den.

The den had no medicine cats in it only wounded or sick cats sleeping peacefully . The tabby tom scanned the den he saw Scourge sleeping in a fluffy nest with a huge tom lumbing over him, the cat was a yellowish brown tom. The tom attempted to bite Scourge's thoat drawing a bit of blood waking him up but Lostface pounced onto the tom. The tom thought he was the hunter and the black tom was his prey but Lostface was the hunter, the scarred she-cat bit down on his throat blood gushing onto her fur. Soon the tom fell limp and Lostface dropped the dead body. The Bloodclan leader seemed shocked.

"I didn't think that Pounce betray me, he was one of the earliest members and a good member of the guard" Scourge admitted. Talon noticed the dead tom's collar filled with claws and teeth.

"I didn't either, but when I saw him on you I knew he wanted you dead" Lostface told the tiny tom. "I'm sorry I killed him. I should have just pinned him."

"I would have liked to finish him off myself but I have to thank you for saving my life. That traitor could have killed me" Scourge told her. "In fact follow me, I have an announcement to make"

The tiny leader exited the den and headed straight for high rock with Lostface following his paws steps.

"Cats of Bloodclan! I have an important announcement to make. Pounce attempted to kill me in the healer's den and I might not be here if Lostface hadn't killed that traitor. Needless to say a spot has opened up in my guard and their is one cat who is earned that spot."

Tension suddenly surrounded the camp, wondering which cat was going to receive the honor of being a member of Scourge's guard. A eltie group of the most loyal and powerful cats in the forest. Talon knew that he would not be chosen but Fearless rose his head, he could tell the former leader wanted that position.

"Lostface will be the next guard" the leader announced. "I will lead a patrol to the twolegplace to get her a collar along with other cats who may be up for a spot in my guard soon" Scourge nodded at Fearless and the tom seemed content.

The scarred she-cat seemed surprised yet honoured by her leaders praise, she walked up and touched noses with the tiny tom.

When he was paying attention to his friends ceremony when Falcon sat beside him. After a minute he realized the brown she-cat was sitting beside him and wrapped his tail around her. Before the she-cat could speak Talon said the words she was going to say

"Would you like to go hunting" Talon asked her.

The brown she-cat purred in excitement. Talon twitched his ears then followed the brown cat out of the Clan's camp. Falcon walked quickly though the woods like she really wanted to get out of the forset, as they talked Talon knew she wasn't a weak former kittypet like some of the other Bloodclan cats. Soon they walked out of the thick forest and past the hightrees, how different were the clans over a moon ago before Bloodclan ruled the forest. Talon lost himself in thought before Falcon spoke.

"Look a rabbit, I've never caught one" Falcon told Talon mischievously. Talon looked in her soft leaf green eyes, he twitched his ears in amusement.

"It's very hard only the fastest cats like Longtail can catch them, I've only caught a few in my life" Talon told her a bit embarrassed licking his chest fur quickly but Falcon had already dropped into a hunter's crouch. The she-cat crepped towards the rabbit, the prey stiffed around his eyes widened as he smelled cat. But it was to late as the brown cat jumped biting his neck swiftly killing the rabbit.

Talon looked surprised but impressed that the swift she-cat was able to catch such fast prey and dipped his head. Falcon just let out a _mrrow_ of amusement as she walked towards Talon.

"You didn't think I could catch that did you!" Falcon accused the tabby tom with a bit of amusement in her tone.

"I was just a bit surprised" Talon told her giving his chest fur a quick lick.

The pair continued towards highstones exploring the territory that felled strange for both cats. Soon they approached the border then was a small ledge and the two cats sat watching the golden sun set, sharing the rabbit the brown she-cat had caught. Talon noticed a golden cat hunting, the cat caught a squirrel then began to carry it away, like a clan cat would to feed the elders or other cats. The tabby tom wondered if the cat was his mother since she had not been at the camp when the Bloodclan cats arrived. Falcon seemed to notice his watch of the golden cat.

"Do you know that cat" She asked him.

He sighed he knew he could trust Falcon. "The cat looks like my mother she wasn't in the battle and must have gotten away from the camp before we returned. I worry about her that's all" he told her.

"What about your other kin, I know Frost is your sister but what about your father?" Talon had been dredging the question but after a second of hesitation he answered.

"My father was a traitor! He tried to kill my former leader then left my clan and became leader of Shadowclan. Scourge killed him about two moon ago" He told her. The brown she-cat's eyes widened and she leaned into the tabby tom's thick fur. Talon rested his head on hers.

"What's your story" Talon asked her trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"When I was a kit, my mother taught me how to hunt in the twolegplace she took care of me until I was about four moons old then she was hit by a monster and killed. A twoleg then took me into his home and I was a kittypet during leaf bare, I hated it but I wouldn't have made it on my own. Once the weather turned I escaped, hunting near the woods and sleeping in the twolegplace, finding food for me and sometimes others. About four moons ago I was hunting in the twolegplace when Snake approached me about joining Bloodclan I accepted since I couldn't really fight and I've been living here since" Falcon explained. Talon snuggled into the she-cat's soft fur.

As the sun was setting the two cats talked and shared tongues until the moonhigh. Talon knew that he wanted the she-cat to be his mate and thought she wanted the same. Finally after joining Bloodclan had something the clan's didn't. Falcon.


End file.
